


Не-разговоры

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Локинька и Ко [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Братская беседа после Рагнарёка. ^_^





	Не-разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовка чисто отметить финал.  
> (¬‿¬) Long live Thorki!

      — Тебе подозрительно быстро надоело пожинать заслуженные лавры, брат. Я не узнаю тебя.  
      «А я не узнаю тебя!» — чуть было не огрызнулся Локи, но лишь придал своему лицу, как он надеялся, удивлённо-глумливый вид. Тор встал рядом, но Локи не повернул головы в его сторону.  
      Брат был прав: по мере приближения к Земле бог Лжи мрачнел все больше и все чаще обнаруживал себя стоящим в одиночестве перед окном и разглядывающим проносящиеся мимо галактики, но… Тот факт, что Тор это заметил, был феноменальным.  
      — Не хочется возвращаться на Землю?  
      Вот теперь Локи пришлось постараться, чтобы сохранить невозмутимость. Он не хотел говорить об этом, потому что если они начнут говорить, то опять поссорятся. Скорей всего они и так рано или поздно поссорятся, поэтому лучше…  
      — Ты все еще должен мне обнимашки, дорогой братец.  
      Вместо ответа Тор легонько коснулся пальцами его виска. Локи удивленно отклонил голову и все-таки посмотрел ему в лицо.  
      — Было бы глупо не проверить вначале, здесь ты или нет. — Взгляд Тора сиял невинностью.  
      — Этот способ мне нравится больше прежнего, — Локи встал напротив него, заслоняя вид. Тор шагнул к нему и действительно обнял, заключив в клетку из могучих рук. Локи задохнулся от неожиданности, он и не думал, что Тор на самом деле… Он впился пальцами в его спину и прижался, пряча лицо на его груди, только сейчас заметив, что брат в простой рубашке, без привычных доспехов. Руки Тора скользнули по телу, прижимая его крепче, одна легла на затылок, вторая оставалась на талии. Локи прижался к нему в последний раз, запоминая это приятное чувство покоя, защищенности и… потерянное чувство родства. Что бы Локи ни делал, он всегда знал, что рано или поздно Тор придёт за ним, но теперь, после того, что брат сказал в лифте, Локи понял, что эта связь исчезла навсегда. «Я это я, а ты это ты». И нет никаких «вместе». И...  
      «Вообще-то ему пора бы меня уже отпустить. Я думал, он сделает это намного раньше». Локи высвободил руку и положил ладонь на правую половину лица брата, чувствуя под пальцами материал, закрывающий пустую глазницу.  
      — Знаешь, я как-то думал, что глаза Одина — это я и ты. Тьма и свет, — тихо произнес Локи совершенно не в тему, легонько погладив половину лица брата. — Я ошибался, это были Хела и ты. Потерянный глаз и единственный глаз… Меня в этом сравнении не было предусмотрено.  
      — Дурацкое сравнение, — хмыкнул Тор, чуть погладив его шею.  
      Локи хотел было возмутиться, но передумал. Тор все не отпускал его, и он с трепетом ждал, когда же брат сделает это, сказав что-то вроде «ты там заснул» или еще что-нибудь унизительное.  
      — Я все жду, когда ты меня отпустишь.  
      На мгновение Тор ослабил хватку, и Локи уже было подумал, что все кончено, но брат лишь произнес:  
      — Я все жду, когда ты начнешь убегать.  
      Пульс бога Лжи взметнулся так резко, словно его ударили электричеством; Локи вскинул стремительно краснеющее лицо и взглянул на Тора.  
      — Я не начну.  
      Вместо ответа брат поцеловал его, удерживая за затылок, словно и правда верил, что Локи начнет вырываться. Бог Лжи вцепился в могучее тело бога Грома, позволяя тому запрокидывать свою голову и подчинять серебряный язык.  
      «Я ведь могу просто подождать. Эта наглая земная женщина, она ведь…она умрет лет через сорок. Она умрет, а мы с Тором будем жить. Вместе. И он не будет ненавидеть меня, потому что я ее не убью».  
      — Локи, ты… — Тор отстранил его от себя, внимательно глядя в лицо. Локи стало неуютно под таким пристальным взглядом. — У тебя такое лицо, будто ты сейчас заплачешь.  
      — Я запл _а_ чу, если ты меня отпустишь. — Ответ нашёлся сам собой, Локи даже его не успел придумать.  
      Тор снова обнял его и поцеловал. Локи трепетал в его руках, выбросив из головы посторонние мысли. Кажется, они целовались на фоне проносящихся за окном галактик куда дольше, чем показалось Локи, а потом он обнаружил себя прижатым к стеклу, в расстёгнутой рубашке и полуспущенных брюках.  
      — Тор, не здесь же! — опомнился асгардский бог. Брат посмотрел удивленно, словно очнулся ото сна. Затем схватил его за руку и молча потащил по коридорам. Он набросился на него вновь, едва захлопнулась дверь каюты.  
      — Локи… — Он шептал его имя, покрывая поцелуями обнаженные грудь и живот. Сердце заколотилось в груди как бешеное, когда Тор раздел его полностью и коснулся губами головки члена. Локи застонал, хватая пальцами покрывало в тщетной попытке контролировать свое тело. Тор никогда не был с ним так нежен, и это казалось куда более жестоким… Изощренная пытка слишком хорошими ощущениями, специально для отовсюду изгнанных асгардских принцев.  
      В руках брата Локи дрожал и извивался от наслаждения. Тор коснулся губами его груди, его пальцы проникли в рот и стали нежно ласкать язык. Второй рукой он сжал его член, и Локи чуть не кончил. Тор заметил это и отстранился. Его влажные пальцы скользнули внутрь, раздвигая тугую плоть. Локи поморщился и покраснел под пристальным взглядом брата, а Тор продолжил двигаться в нем рукой, не отрывая взгляда от его лица.  
      Тогда Локи коснулся его пениса, такого большого, твёрдого и горячего. Теперь уже братец выглядел смущенным. Локи призывно облизнул губы, и Тор накрыл их поцелуем.  
      «Нам плохо удаются разговоры, — подумал Локи. — Но нам так хорошо удается это. Не-разговоры».  
      Он по привычке закусил губы, когда Тор стал входить в него, но потом что-то, какое-то выражение, промелькнувшее в лице брата, заставило Локи расслабиться и дать себе… право на не-сопротивление, что ли. Забавно, ему расхотелось сопротивляться Тору, лишь когда он отказался от попыток заставить его…  
      — Ты правда считаешь, что мне было бы лучше остаться у Грандмастера?  
      — Что?! — в зрачке Тора сверкнула молния, а Локи тут же проклял себя за сказанное.  
      — Неважно, я…  
      — Отец сказал, что мы оба рождены, чтобы править, — выдохнул Тор ему в лицо. Локи чуть сжал ноги вокруг его бедер и склонил голову в вопросительном жесте. — Я хочу, чтобы мы правили вместе.  
      Локи ошарашенно взирал на Тора, пытаясь найти в выражении лица признаки шутки.  
      — Асгард разрушен, дорогой братец, — выдавил он.  
      — Ты спас Асгард, Локи. Асгард это люди, и все они сейчас здесь, на этом корабле. И мы с тобой… Локи, станешь ли ты моим… королем Асгарда?  
      У бога Лжи впервые в жизни отвисла челюсть.  
      — Я бывал в мирах, где страной управляли братья, — невозмутимо продолжил Тор.— Правда близнецы, но прецедент был.  
      Локи таращился на Тора, не в силах поверить, что он услышал то, что услышал. Тор смотрел ему прямо в глаза, серьезно и внимательно. Он ждал, он действительно ждал его ответа!..  
      Локи собрался с силами, закрыл рот, проглотив все свои возражения по поводу Джейн Фостер, и судорожно кивнул.  
      — Вот и отлично, — неожиданно улыбнулся Тор. — Теперь ты точно не сбежишь.  
      — Весьма затруднительно было бы сбежать сейчас! — возмутился Локи. Тор толкнулся в него бедрами и поцеловал. Больше они не говорили. Только касания. Толчки и стоны, расслабленные, полные откровенного наслаждения, и ласки, смелые и страстные, как никогда раньше. Для Локи впервые в их сексе не было ничего болезненного: ни в ощущениях тела, ни в ощущениях души. Когда бог Грома стал кончать, Локи неожиданно почувствовал, как тело пронзают слабые электрические разряды. Это оказалось восхитительно приятно. Локи впился в брата всеми конечностям и кончил, жмурясь от наслаждения и крича его имя.  
      Некоторое время они лежали, отлипнув друг от друга и не делая попыток пошевелиться. Было слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться. Силы возвращались медленно. Тор притянул к себе Локи и обнял сзади, щекоча бородой плечо.  
      — Я люблю тебя, братик, — шепнул он ему в ухо. — Или я лучше буду тебя называть «моя королева»?  
      — Что?! — Локи дернулся, яростно пытаясь освободиться из объятий, но Тор легко повалил его на спину и прижал руки к постели.  
      — Я пошутил, — улыбнулся бог Грома, опять затыкая его поцелуем. Локи вцепился в его голову, но пальцы соскользнули с непривычно коротких волос. — Ты был не прав, Локи, — выдохнул Тор ему в губы, на мгновение прервавшись, чтобы поглубже вмять в постель вырывающегося бога Лжи и снова не дать сказать ему ни слова, закрывая его губы своими. Затем он отстранился и погладил по щеке все еще возмущенного и уже слегка возбужденного Локи. В его взгляде светилась такая нежность, что богу Лжи расхотелось возражать. Тор улыбнулся и снова потянулся к его губам, шепнув напоследок: — Нам отлично удаются разговоры.


End file.
